


Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

by crackpairingprincess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: He hadn't meant it as a threat, not really. Not until Jason outright laughed at him. No, up until then it was just the first ridiculous thing he could think of to get Jason to hurry the fuck up. Now, it was a promise.





	Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/gifts).



> This is really late, but hbd Kate thanks for ruining my life with sad batfam headcanons. Original doc title: Happy Birthday Kate Here's Some Porn

**Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time**

He hadn't meant it as a threat, not really. Not until Jason outright laughed at him. No, up until then it was just the first ridiculous thing he could think of to get Jason to hurry the fuck up. Now, it was a promise.

“Jason, god, just hurry.” Jason's sharp eyes just gleam up at him from where he's pressed close between Dick's thighs. Another hot drag of Jason’s tongue over his entrance has him bucking his hips and blurting out that stupid threat. “Jay, if you don’t get your dick in me right now, I’m going to fuck you until you cum dry!” 

That got his attention. Jason looks up at him with a laugh already on his lips.

“Oh, really?” Jason snorts. “Is that a promise, pretty boy?”

Dick doesn’t get a chance to answer as Jason goes back to fucking him open with his tongue, sucking sloppily at the rim. Pleasure rolls down Dick’s spine and he’s swallowing the retort he had planned. 

Every lick and press of Jason’s tongue pushes Dick closer to the edge, his cock beginning to ache with the need for release. The noises from Jason rival the ones coming from his own lips. Moans and grunts were coming out muffled in between messy, wet sounds. Jason, given half the chance, would eat Dick out for days. 

“Fuck, Jay, I-” Jason can’t breathe with how deep his tongue is buried inside, but Dick is shaking in his grip, riding the edge of an orgasm. “Oh, fuck-”

Cum splatters over Dick’s stomach, his moan sounding like it was ripped from his lungs. Jason laps at his rim until he’s choking out, “Jay, stop, I can’t.”

“That good, huh?” Jason grins up at him.

Even with spit on his face, he’s still illegally hot. Dick catches his breath and flashes a smile back. 

“Your turn.”

-

“Really? You’re breaking out the cuffs?” Jason snorts, but doesn’t exactly fight it when Dick secures the first latch around his wrist.

“I made you a promise, didn’t I?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jason laughs again as his other hand is pinned to the headboard. “You’re going to fuck me until I cum dry, right?”

He still sounds cocky, like he’s fully aware of just how much he’s already wrung Dick out. Part of it makes Dick want to sit on his face and give that smart mouth something better to do, but his rim throbs at the mere thought of being teased to the edge again.

Instead, he leans down, lips hovering just above Jason’s, “Damn right I am, Little Wing.”

He feels Jason’s lips twitch into a smirk, feels his solid thighs shift open under him.

“Hit me with your best shot, Goldie.”

-

So, maybe in hindsight, it wasn’t the smartest move to challenge Richard John Grayson. Then again, no one has ever accused Jason Peter Todd of having bright ideas. Even so, at the moment he’s stuck between regretting his choices and enjoying to best prostate massage of his life. 

Or, he _would be_ enjoying it if Dick would give him more than just two fingers and a slow grind.

“Feeling good, Jay?” Dick asks with another deep, slow press of her fingers. 

“You know I need more than this, babe.” He groans, but Dick only smiles down at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting there.” 

With that, Dick pulls his fingers all the way out and steps away from the bed. Jason lets his head thunk back against the headboard, blue eyes following his boyfriend’s movements across the room to where he’s digging through a dresser drawer. Dick makes a pleased sound when he finds what he’s looking for.

“Buckle up, Jay. You’re in for a long ride.”

“I’m literally chained to the bed, babe.”

-

Jason doesn’t know where Dick got the toy, but he’s going to find the place and burn it to the ground. 

The vibrator is curved, made of smooth blue silicon, and is currently pressed directly to Jason’s prostate. 

“Fucking hell, babe.” Jason shifts his hips, trying to get the toy off the sensitive bundle of nerve, but Dick moves it back.

“Ah, ah, ah.” The bastard actually laughs at him (and okay, maybe he deserved it). “Not until that pretty cock is soft.”

Jason tries to growl at him, but it doesn’t exactly come out that way, “Don’t- ahhn- call it pretty.”

Dick leans in and licks a stripe up his cock, lapping over the head like some sort of twisted apology. 

“Sorry, Jay.”

He’s obviously not very sorry when he takes him back into his mouth, swallowing around the length and making Jason yank at his restraints.

“ _Fuck!_ ” The wet heat of Dick’s mouth is always on the shortlist of things that will have Jason cumming in moments, but having that constant pressure buzzing against his prostate is sending him to the edge much more quickly than expected. 

Dick moves the vibrator in gentle motions that are driving Jason mad. Every bob of his head is like sweet release, giving his cock the attention he needs to hit that peak. 

He doesn’t warn Dick that he’s cumming. He likes the little bit of surprise in his eyes when the taste hits his tongue and splashes the back of his throat. He likes the way Dick just sucks harder and swallows it all down even better. 

Normally, that would be it. Dick would pull away and smile at him so angelically that it was almost like he didn't just swallow a load of cum. But Dick isn’t stopping. He pulls his mouth away just enough to suckle the head like an oversensitive lollipop. The toy is still buzzing and pushing right against Jason’s sweet spot and _fuck_ , he’s not sure if it even feels good anymore.

“Dick, what the fu-uu-ck, what are you- Dick, enough.”

“Nope.” Dick says, popping the ‘p’ with a smile. “I wasn’t kidding earlier.”

“You can't- there's no way I can-" Jason is cut off by Dick angling the toy up so it sends Jason's hips bucking in an attempt to either get it away or get more. Really, Jason isn't sure which he wants. 

His cock throbs. It aches in a way he hasn't felt in a long time, like it wants to go soft but it's just unable to. Each little nudge of the toy builds up the unwanted pleasure in his gut. It feels like a drug in his system, kicking in no matter how hard he fights it.

“That's it, Jason.” Dick coos. “Cum for me again.”

Jason wants to say that he can't do it, not so soon. But the words don't even make it past his lips before the pleasure crashes over him again and he's drowning in it. Gasping, feeling like he has no control of his body anymore, he jerks against the handcuffs. There's going to be a nice set of bruises around his wrists later. 

A single stream of cum dribbles out of his cock and down, and Dick bends down to taste it. 

“Let's see if we can get one more.”

The words send Jason into near hysterics. 

“Dick, no, I-I can't go again, Dick.” 

“Shh, Jay.” Dick pulls the toy out slowly. 

The vibrations stop and Jason's nerves finally get a chance to settle, even if it still feels like someone set off fireworks under his skin. For that brief moment, Jason thinks it's over. 

Dick kisses him and Jason can taste himself on them, but he doesn't mind. He would drink poison if it came from Dick's lips.

Their lips slide together in a slow pattern, and Jason starts to relax. Exhaustion seeps into his bones and his wrists start to throb with a bruised sort of ache, and he's about to mention it when he feels Dick shift and something is pressing at his entrance. 

Suddenly he's not so sleepy anymore. 

“Dick, I can't, I'm done.” But Dick just kisses him again, swallowing the protests and sliding the rest of the way inside.

The friction feels like a sizzle, like when you put pop rocks under your tongue. Jason moans without wanting to. He can't help that his nerves still react to the stimulus, sending mixed signals of distress and pleasure.

“Still nice and tight.” Dick begins rolling his hips, tipping his head back as his cock finally gets some attention. “It's like you're sucking me in. You sure you don't want this? Your body says you do.”

“Dick, no, I-oh fuck, baby.” 

The stretch of the cock inside of him feels like too much. He swears he's going to split down the middle as Dick picks up the pace. Dick isn't hitting his prostate directly, but the tip of his cock just nudges it on every thrust. It makes Jason want to flinch away. And he would, if Dick's hands weren't forcing his hips to the mattress. 

“You feel amazing, Jay.” Dick looks down at him with this goofy, blessed out smile. Any other time, Jason adores that expression. 

Right now, he wants to peel it off Dick's skull. 

Especially because it's actually starting to feel good again. Jason's sensory nerves have finally decided on pleasure, and it's starting to crackle up his spine like a used tinder coming back to life. 

He knows he's moaning again and _god_ does he resent that smug look on Dick's face. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Expletives leave his mouth in nonsense strings. Not much makes sense when every raw nerve is being rubbed and his hole is being used so _fucking perfectly_. 

Dick speeds up, obviously chasing his own release. His pretty blue eyes keep glancing at Jason's half hard cock like he's waiting for something. 

And maybe Dick knows Jason's body better than he does, because the next thing Jason knows, he's being hit by a wave of heat. It takes him a solid 5 seconds to comprehend that he's cumming again. 

“Yeah, that's it, Jay.” Dick pants out. 

Jason's cock twitches, but not much else. Dick fucks him through every single tiny aftershock before pulling out abruptly and grinding against Jason. 

The friction on his spent cock stings like a bitch, but it only lasts a few seconds before Dick cums, spilling hot and messy over Jason's abdomen. Dick watches in sated fascination as it pools in Jason's navel. 

Jason's hoarse voice grabs his attention, “No more, Dickie. No more.”

 _Click. Click._ The handcuffs fall from his wrists and it's only now that Jason notices his shoulders hurt too. Soft lips touch his briefly, like an apology. 

“I told you I was going to fuck you until you came dry.”

So maybe Dick wasn't that sorry. 

“You're fucking insane, Grayson.” 

“You started it, I just finished it.” Dick flashes him a dazzling grin.

Jason groans, “Just get me a towel before this shit dries.” 

He can hear Dick laughing even as he disappears into the bathroom. A smile works its way onto his lips. 

No one could say Dick Grayson never kept a promise.


End file.
